


Hysterical

by Adages



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adages/pseuds/Adages
Summary: Beverly's a friendly drunk.





	Hysterical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



Beverly tastes like the fruity cocktails she's been downing all night and kisses delightfully, enthusiastic and wet.

"Have you done this before?" Alana says, and then feels mortified. "God, I'm sorry, I meant - "

"Had a drunken hookup with a hot psychiatrist?" Beverly asks, waggling her eyebrows, so ridiculous it makes Alana laugh. "Not yet. Better live up to my expectations, Dr Bloom."

"I diagnose a serious case of female hysteria," Alana says, mock-seriously. "Treatment required immediately."

"Is that the one where you go down on me?" 

Beverly's still grinning when Alana pushes her back to the bed and shows her.


End file.
